conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas H. Smith (RSA) (TGM)
Douglas Howard Smith '''(b. 17 February 1956) is the current Prime Minister of the Republic of Southern Argnoria. He has served in the role for 6 years and is 1 year into his second term. He is also Leader of the Socialist Party. He was born in 1956 to Clement D. Smith and Maggie Smith who were both politicians and members of the Socialist Party. He later went on to study at Acadia State University and earned a degree in political science. He soon joined the Socialist Youth and was nominated there president in 1979. In 1982 he stepped down as president of the Socialist Youth and became deputy director for elections with the Socialist Party. In 1988 he ran for election and was elected. In the 1992 after Stanley Walliams came to power he was appointed to the front bench as Minister for Foreign Affairs which was met by outrage because of lack of experience but he soon proved himself to be a good advocate. After the fall of the Walliams ministry in 1997 he returned to the backbenches and was not appointed a spokesperson under John Wellington's shadow cabinet. After Wellington died in 2005 he ran for the leadership and received 51% of the popular vote of his party. As leader he failed to win the 2009 general election and the 2014 general election and he was facing the collapse of his leadership however he stood firm and led his party to victory in 2019. He then went on to serve a second term and is one year in to that term. He remains a popular figure head within the Socialist Party and is praised for his control of its many factions. He is also the only socialist prime minister to lead into a second term which has significantly boosted his ratings. He is married to Anna Hannifin who is the President of the Socialist Womans Alliance and was a former MP from 1992-2011. He has 2 children and his eldest child Herbert Smith is considering to run for election in the next election. Life and Career '''Early Life and Socialist Youth He was born on the 17 February 1956 to Clement D. Smith and Maggie Smith. Who were both members of the Socialist Party. He attended Acadia State University and earned a in . For a short time he worked analyzing the politics of the country and was often expressed his views and angers about the other political parties. After he resigned in 1977 from his job as political analyst he became a member of the Socialist Youth. He soon rose to the top of the wing and became its president in 1980. He served a full 2 year term before stepping aside. After this he was invited to become director of elections for the Socialist Party he was a popular figure in this office though he highlighted his wish to become a MP so in the 1988 election he ran for election and was successfully elected. Back Bench (1988-1992) Smith was elected to one of the first hung parliaments in Southern Argnorians history. A weak coalition between the the National Conservatives and the Central Democratic Party. Smith was not appointed to the shadow cabinet and was left on the back benches. Though he was a significant figure as he stopped the Healthcare Reform Bill and the Abortion Legality Bill he also was the first person to introduce a bill related to the Unionist Church at this time the church had significant power through the Unionist Democrats. The bill was to end any party loyalty to any party. This bill was to be the governments downfall. The National Conservatives heavily against the bill could not gather support against the bill. Over 98% of CDP members voted in favour of the bill and this led to the CDP leaving government. The National Conservatives in a desperate hunt to remain in power agreed a colaition with independents but this soon collapsed after the winter of 1991. Finnally in 1992 the National Conservatives could not form a government. Knowing the conservatives could lose a lot of seats if a general election was called the Prime Minister Theodore Johnson suspended parliament for discussions to form a government. Minister for Foreign Affairs (1992-1997) Douglas Smith took a significant role in the discussions with the Labour Party. On the 13 February the new government dubbed the "Workers Coaltion" was formed between the Socialist Party and the Labour Party. Smith then was appointed Minister for Foreign Affairs though he was criticised for his lack of experience in the field of foreign affairs though he proved popular. Smith was a supporter of Stanley Williams they both had ancestry of poor working class backgrounds though Smith had broken away from his family tradition which made him a unusual candidate for the workers party as he was significantly wealthy. Smith was also the first foreign minister to hold open discussions with the Chairman of External Relations of Belhavia. Along with the Minister for Finance they created significant trade deals which bolstered the economy. However though Smith was a popular candidate within the normal members of the family small factions were against him in power. This led to his power being challenged by backbench MP John Orwell. Williams dismissed the challenge and thus expelled Orwell from the parliament though this was a major mistake as 13 MP's went with Orwell. In 1996 Smith's career was almost ended when a sudden disease to his heart came on. He was out for several weeks but pleaded with Williams to allow him to stay on. He successfully did and returned in April 1997 however the government was weakening. Trade was stagnating with other countries and so was the economy. The Labour Party were reluctant to continue in the coalition though they stayed on. Though in November the new budget was trying to be passed but was defeated by the house so this led to the collapse of the government and a general election. Return to the Backbenches (1997-2000) In 1998 the Socialist Party lost the election to the National Conservatives and made a significant loss of nearly 340 seats and were relegated to the main minor opposition. John Wellington a hard-line socialist was elected as leader and because of Smiths' "moderate" views he was not appointed to the front bench and returned to the back benches. During 1998 his mother fell ill and he returned to his family ranch to tend to the farm this made him significantly wealthy though he soon returned in late 1998 and made a push to be appointed to a spokesperson position. He campaigned for better rights for woman and other ethnic minorities and was a significant figure head in the introduction of the Rights and Equality Act. In 2000 with Wellingtons' approval ratings dropping he sacked his entire cabinet in a bid to gain more popularity. Part of this reshuffle he appointed Smith to the post of Spokesperson on Justice and Equality. This put Smith back into the public eye and he was notable for his forthright comments about the justice and legal system. Spokesperson on Justice and Equality (2000-2005) After Smith took office he began reforming his entire parties stance on justice. He abandoned the supportive nature of capital punishment and denounced it and called for rehab of criminals which made him popular among the normal people. He also introduced the Prison Conditions Act which transformed prison conditions and made lives better for criminals who were living in retched prison conditions. His term as Spokesperson was controversial but highly praised and this led for his confidence in running for leadership of the Socialist Party. Election as Leader of the Socialist Party Category:Politicians (RSA) (TGM) Category:Prime Ministers (RSA) (TGM) Category:Members of Parliament (RSA) (TGM) Category:Ministers for Foreign Affairs (RSA) (TGM) Category:Leaders of the Socialist Party (RSA) (TGM) Category:Republic of Argnoria (RSA) (TGM) Category:Socialist Party Members (RSA) (TGM)